


late nights

by mechanicalUniverses



Series: Simpatico Week [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Could be seen as romantic or not, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicalUniverses/pseuds/mechanicalUniverses
Summary: Brainstorm contemplates his relationship with Perceptor.
Relationships: Brainstorm/Perceptor (Transformers)
Series: Simpatico Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033128
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: SimpaticoWeek





	late nights

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i am back again with our favorite science lads, so we're starting off with something a little short, and a little sweet :,)

Brainstorm is used to the rush of action. Prefers it, actually. He'll take it over being bored any day. He thrives under the pressure of a deadline, of having no room for mistakes. Logically, it's actually an infallible formula for constant progress. There's no time to overthink (you were too late), no time to hesitate (you blew your one chance.) It's a constant explosive motion, and Brainstorm lives for it.

But even he has to admit he can appreciate the unique serenity that comes only with the slow, late nights in the lab.

He didn't use to, before. Staying up late in the night to toiling away on his timecase or some other project was never unusual, never noteworthy. It was just another state in time for him to do his work in. Another thing he can use for productivity and progress. Therefore, he can blame his newfound appreciation for leisurely pace on the introduction of a new variable of his life: Perceptor.

Perceptor. Percy. Percy, Percy. He, in every sense of the word, is Brainstorm's antithesis. Where Brainstorm forgoes the semblance of safety in the name of science, Perceptor insists not moving an inch forward until everything was septuple checked. Where Brainstorm hated trudging through pages of unfortunately necessary calculations when all he wanted was to build, Perceptor loved to meticulously take note of every single digit with the same amount of care and effort as a medic would their patient. Where Brainstorm embraced the possibilities in the big idea, Perceptor buried himself in a single detail, where Brainstorm was flashy in his designs, Perceptor was modestly practical, where Brainstorm was loud, Perceptor was quiet, he was rash, he was cagey, and on, and on, and on.

And yet. Here they both were, working seamlessly side-by-side over the same project, effortlessly passing tools and correcting each other's errors without needing a single word passed between them.

Antithesis was the wrong word. Perhaps it'd been the right one at some point, back when Brainstorm and Perceptor could barely stand to be in the same room as one another, but it wasn't at this instance of time.

Simpatico. That's what this kind of peace was. The ability to be so, so different, and still be compatible enough to enjoy the same things. Things like this unheard song he and Perceptor have been dancing to this whole time; it's in the steady drip of titration cylinders; the muffled thrum of the fume hoods; the gentle rush of flame beneath the Bunsen burners; the bubbling sample of energon cooking away in the corner; the tinkling of metal as tools are passed between their servos. It's a lovely tune Brainstorm had been deaf to until Perceptor gripped him by the arm (sometimes literally), stopping him cold in his mad rush forward, and forced him to listen.

There's a welcome peace to be found in this lethargy, too. And he and Perceptor don't need any words to know how to love it together.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! i'll be posting all of my fics over on [my tumblr](https://scintillating-galaxias.tumblr.com/) under the tag 'simpaticoweek2020' too, so please, if you liked them, feel free to reblog them over there too as well <3 thank you for reading, and i hope you have a lovely day!


End file.
